Mangeur de rêves : par Ivy Blossom
by Aelane
Summary: [traduction] Un jour, Draco Malefoy découvre l'existence d'une étrange potion qui lui permet de voir ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir. [oneshot, pre.tome6, post.tome5]


**Auteur **: Ivy Blossom  
Traductrice : Aélane  
**Titre original** : Dream Eater (Mangeur de rêves)  
** Où trouver la fic originale** : archive(point)skyehawke(point)com/story.php?no(signe égal)3621&chapter(signe égal)1  
** Avertissement** : Oneshot (l'auteur ne lui a point donné suite), ansgt, PG pour images quelque peu perturbées et perturbantes, un soupçon de slash si on veut mais globalement « gen »  
Notes de la traductrice : traduire n'est ni mon métier ni ma formation d'origine, mais j'ai essayé de rendre le texte en un français agréable de la manière la plus fidèle possible - si il reste des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler. Merci à Ivy pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire ses fics (même si je suis super lente) et un très grand merci à Catia pour la bêta !

**Résumé **: Un jour, Draco Malefoy trouve une potion qui lui permet de pénétrer dans les rêves d'autrui.

.&.

.&.

Draco Malefoy a découvert une potion des plus intéressantes. _Moste Potente Potions_ ne donne que la liste des potions légales, celles que tout le monde essaye, celles qu'ils finissent par apprendre en classe à un moment ou à un autre.  
Celle qu'il a trouvée est compulsée dans un livre dont la couverture avait été arrachée et qui avait été bourré au fond de la bibliothèque de son père, derrière une pile de manuscrits sur la nécromancie.  
La moitié de l'ouvrage est écrit dans une langue que Draco n'arrive pas à lire mais la recette de cette potion est en anglais.  
Elle est très simple à faire.

Il prend la potion, la nuit, quand tous les autres sont en train de dormir. Elle le fait se sentir léger, translucide, tel un fantôme. Il quitte son corps, flotte, flâne dans l'école. Dans son état, tous les murs sont transparents, et aucune porte ni aucun verrou ne peut l'empêcher d'entrer. Les portraits qui gardent les entrées des dortoirs ne le voient pas passer, parce qu'il n'est pas réellement là ; il est une projection astrale, une âme errante, sa propre imagination détachée de son corps, flairant les alentours.

Sous cette forme il se sent capable d'une sorte de perspicacité. Il peut se concentrer sur n'importe quoi, sur n'importe qui, et les voir de manière si intime et détaillée : quand il boit la potion, Draco peut voir les rêves des autres. Du moins, c'est ce que fait sa première variante.

Après une semaine à peu près, Draco s'est habitué aux étranges paysages des rêves des autres : des cieux bizarres et des faces sans visage, des craquelures dans les murs ouvrant sur des pièces pleines de sang, des chambres souterraines ou des nuits glaciales sous la neige ; Crabbe n'arrivant en retard pour le cours de Métamorphose que pour mieux apprendre qu'ils ont une interrogation pour laquelle il n'a pas révisé ; Goyle courant à travers de longs couloirs pour fuir quelque terreur invisible dissimulée dans une plante en pot ; Pansy comptant des pierres polies dans une pièce remplie de pierres polies tombant de sa bouche.

La seconde variante de la potion permet à Draco de participer.

« C'est pas moi », dit Millicent en fixant Draco. Elle est terrifiée, s'agrippe aux couvertures, les rassemble autour de son corps dénudé. « Tu es ici pour me livrer à eux, pour me ramener, n'est-ce pas ? Je viendrai pas. » Quelquefois, Draco entre dans leur jeu, provoquant des démons de toutes sortes. « Si, nous savons ce que tu as fait, répond-il. Tu as du sang sur les mains. » Quand Millicent baisse les yeux, le drap qui la couvre en est recouvert : le sang dégouline le long de ses jambes jusqu'à former une flaque sur le sol. Cependant, plus il rentre dans leur jeu, plus il risque de les voir se réveiller. Se trouver dans le rêve interrompu de quelqu'un, c'est comme tomber d'une grande hauteur ; c'est un événement étrange, déconcertant, qui laisse l'imagination débridée de Draco sur sa faim. Après quelques jours, il réalise qu'il doit laisser ses hôtes construire leurs propres rêves. Il ne peut y jouer que le rôle de visiteur, d'interprète.

Quand il s'aventure pour la première fois dans les rêves de Harry Potter, ce dernier est en train de faire un cauchemar. Il est ligoté à une pierre tombale et en face de lui il y a un feu de camp sur lequel tourne le corps de Cedric Diggory, embroché. Un homme avec un air bizarre se tient à côté, il tourne la broche tout en le badigeonnant de sauce à l'aide d'un pinceau. Ce qui rend le tableau réellement inquiétant, se rend compte Draco, c'est que Cédric est toujours vivant.

« Ne le mange pas » s'exclame Harry en regardant Draco. « Tu ne peux pas devenir un Poufsouffle. »  
« Tu as raison » répond Draco. Il ne voit pas quoi dire d'autre.

Le jour, il ne mentionne rien de tout cela. Personne ne semble savoir ce qu'il est en train de faire, et il n'est même pas certain qu'ils se rappellent leurs rêves. Il établit donc la règle suivante : il n'en parlera jamais, il n'admettra même jamais avoir vu quoi que ce soit. Les rêves font partie de son autre vie, de sa vie à moitié éveillée, de sa vie en tant que fantôme translucide. Il en vient à aimer leurs rêves, à aimer leurs projections rêvées d'eux-mêmes. Dans leurs rêves, ils sont toujours sur leurs gardes, toujours dans l'attente du prochain coup du sort. Ils construisent des réalités qui leur sont particulières, ils créent une logique dénuée de sens, ils sèment la confusion dans leur propre esprit et pleurent. Draco les aime ainsi, même les Gryffondor, même les Poufsouffle. Il les aime quand ils sont vulnérables, au bord du désespoir.

Après deux ou trois mois il n'y a rien qu'il n'ait vu : Cho Chang, nue, la main se caressant l'entrejambe pendant le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Luna Lovegood avec des serpents en guise de bras, Hermione Granger dévorant des crayons puis recrachant leur mine.  
« C'est bon pour mes cheveux, lui dit-elle. Ne te moque pas de moi. »

En l'espace d'un mois Draco s'aperçoit qu'il ne peut pas laisser passer plus de deux ou trois jours sans prendre la potion. Il devine qu'il y a quelque chose dans les ingrédients qui rend accro mais il ne s'en soucie guère. Il n'y consacre qu'une heure ou deux par nuit, pourtant il se sent alors si revigoré par les choses qu'il voit. Quand il prend la potion quelque chose en lui pousse un soupir de soulagement. Les rêves ont le goût de la nourriture dans sa bouche, le goût de l'eau servie à un homme mourant de soif.

Il a essayé de trouver les rêves de son père, de temps en temps, avant de songer qu'ils ne sont peut-être pas autorisés à rêver à Azkaban.

Harry Potter fait beaucoup de cauchemars et Draco assiste à la plupart. Chassé, capturé, tué. De temps en temps il devient son propre meurtrier, se massacrant lentement avec un bout d'os, un couteau, ou juste en se dénouant lui-même comme un chandail qui se déferait maille après maille. Il tire un peu la peau sur son visage puis d'un seul coup, ça vient tout seul.  
« Tiens » ordonna-t-il une fois en lui offrant un bout de peau fin comme un fil. « Tire. T'en as envie, toi aussi. Tire. » Draco prend le fil et l'entoure autour du cou de Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une écharpe.  
« Tu vas prendre froid » lui explique Draco.

Jamais il ne voit Harry rêver le moindre rêve plaisant, le moindre rêve normal. Son ami Ron rêve de gagner la coupe de Quidditch d'un bon million de façons, ce qui ennuie Draco très vite. La sœur rêve à des endroits sombres, rêve qu'elle est devenue invisible, qu'on lui a coupé la tête, qu'elle est devenue un tableau. Les cheveux de Hermione se mettent à pousser, poussent de plus en plus dès qu'il l'approche dans ses rêves, comme si ses cheveux allaient la protéger de lui.  
« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça » lui dit-elle alors que des larmes coulent le long de son visage. « Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça.  
- Comment ?  
- Idiote, dit-elle en sanglotant. Ne me traite pas d'idiote. Je ne suis pas idiote. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis Moldunée que je suis une idiote.  
- Je ne t'ai jamais traité d'idiote, répond-il.  
- Non, mais tu es toujours à deux doigts de le dire. »

Il revient voir Harry très vite parce que Harry est toujours sur le point de mourir d'une manière intéressante. Cette fois-ci, Harry est debout dans une pièce remplie de bustes en plâtre, de statues à l'air extrêmement sérieux, qui lui jettent des regards courroucés avant de détourner leur fureur muette sur Draco. Harry, vêtu d'un blanc couleur plâtre, se tient tranquille.

« Es-tu un tueur ou une victime aujourd'hui, lui demande Draco.  
- Les deux, répond-il.  
- Et qui vas-tu tuer ?  
- Toi. »  
Harry cligne des yeux puis les baisse, se perdant dans la contemplation de ses mains.

« Pourquoi ? »  
Draco se tient juste devant Harry, tellement habitué à sa présence qu'il ne ressent pas la moindre crainte. Il ignore quel est le châtiment pour celui qui se fait tuer dans le rêve d'un autre. Est-ce qu'il est éjecté du rêve, comme quand quelqu'un se réveille ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il meurt pour de vrai en se tordant sur son lit, alors que la potion court encore dans ses veines ? Un grand calme l'envahit au rappel de son aspect translucide. Il pose la main sur l'épaule de Harry, qui a toute l'apparence du plâtre.  
Harry se penche un peu en avant et l'embrasse sur les lèvres.  
« Voilà, tu es mort » lui dit-il.

Draco trouve bizarre que les lèvres de Harry soient restées si chaudes : il a l'air couvert de plâtre de haut en bas, comme s'il était devenu sa propre statue. Cela le gagne petit à petit, montant depuis le sol comme une plante grimpante. Ses jambes se transforment en un fin pilier, sa poitrine commence à ressortir sur une base courte sur pattes, telle les bustes autour d'eux.  
« Non » décide Draco.  
Il embrasse Harry jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se changent en plâtre, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne soit plus qu'un autre buste placé sur un pilier qui s'écaille. « Je t'ai tué, murmure Draco, je suis désolé. » Les yeux de plâtre deviennent vitreux puis vides et Draco est éjecté du rêve de Harry, se retrouve dans le néant. En dehors des rêves, Draco se sent seul, frigorifié.

La nuit suivante, il trouve Hermione assise à un bureau, les cheveux attachés, tirés en arrière, bien qu'ils continuent de pousser en sa présence.  
« Comment viens-tu ici ? » lui demande-t-elle.  
- Je ne sais pas, affirme-t-il, mentant comme il respire.  
- C'est une potion, n'est-ce pas ? »  
D'une chiquenaude elle ouvre un livre en deux. Les pages restent blanches, jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe le doigt dessus. Les mots surgissent alors, grouillant d'un côté à l'autre de la feuille comme des fourmis.  
« Tu nous espionnes.  
- Non, avoue-t-il. Je t'aime. »  
Elle referme violemment le livre, ses cheveux explosent, brisant le ruban qui les retenaient. Ils grandissent tant et si vite qu'ils l'éjectent hors de son rêve.

Draco décide de ne plus boire la potion. Il en souffre, ses mains en tremblent, mais il a trop peur d'être découvert. Il s'assoit en classe, les poings serrés, regardant droit devant lui et ne parlant à personne. Le moment juste avant de se coucher est le plus pénible de tous ; il contemple sa fiole, ses ingrédients, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il prend un somnifère à la place et essaye de se nourrir de ses propres rêves.  
Il se réveille, affamé, la gorge desséchée.

FIN.


End file.
